Exile Isle (Planet)
' Exile Isle' is a type of a tiny planet far away from outer space. It serves as a prison for many hundreds of thousands of villains. List of the banished Villains *Megatron/Galvatron and the Predacons *Makuta Teridax *King Goobot V *Optimatus of Acmetropolis *Lord Vortech *Queen Vexus *Cluny the Scourge *Ransik *Massive (who committed serious crimes in Acmetropolis) *Mister Mind and the Monster Society of Evil *Drake Sypher *T-Ray *T-Ray (Tigersharks) (Step-brother of the Marvel T-Ray) *Genghis Rex *Mojo Jojo *Geese Howard *Devilgus Devotindos *Axel Gear *Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd *The Wicked Witch of the West *Count Horriball *Dislikaball Leader Horriball *Lord Tenoroc *French Villain Hawk Moth *Rowan North *Jafar *Dr. Evil *Agent Smith *Caesar Clown *Maestro Forte *Gaston *Master Xandred *Shendu *Vrak *Prince Vekar *Emperor Mavro *Emperor Bog *Lord Farquaad *Bizarro *Thanos *Ultron *Darkseid *Brainiac (DC) *Mane-Iac *Cobra Commander *Shredder *Skeletor *Hordak *Mon*Star *Mumm-Ra *Vexor and his Magnavores *Dr. Scarab (Bionic Six) *Tex Hex (Bravestarr) *Saturos and Menardi *Karst and Agatio *Alex (Golden Sun) *Vlad Tepes Dracula of Castlevania *Hela, Goddess of Death *Queen Bavmorda *Lord Voldemort *Xayide *Mother Brain (Metroid) *Lord Brevon *Erazor Djinn *Evil Bounty Hunter Sledge *Hexxus *Mok Swagger *Holli Would *Dr. Claw *Ganondorf *Zigzag the Grand Vizier *Zordrak *Cyril Sneer *Blizzard (Marvel) *Mr. Blizzard *Mr. Blizzard (Mr. Nutz) (Mastermind behind the Mario Party 9 Mr. Blizzard) *Captain Hook *Cruella DeVil *Katrina Stoneheart *Hades, God of the Underworld *Eris, Goddess of Chaos *Ares, God of War *Ursula *Astronema *Queen Bansheera *Lothor (Ninja Storm) *Ming the Merciless *Scaramouche the Merciless *Aku the Demon *Akuma *Myotismon *Dr. Doofenschmirtz *Dr. Blowhole *Millicent Clyde *Maleficent *Baron Vladimir Harkonnen *Baron Silas Greenback *Baron Zemo and the Masters of Evil *Demona *Zeebad the Ice Wizard *Frieda the Evil Stepmother *Lord Frieza *Boingo the Bad Bunny *General Woundwort *Claudandus *Macavity *Carface Carruthers *Cat R. Waul *Carmen Sandiego *Warren T. Rat *Professor Ratigan *Professor Pericles *Lord Kelvin (Around the World in 80 Days) *Wayne Cramp *King Dedede *Bowser *Dr. K (Cubix) *Venjix (RPM) *ED-209 *Sid 6.7 *Lex Luthor *The Joker *Captain Cold and the Rogues *Sinestro *Cheetah (DC) *Sinistar *Mr. Sinister *Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen *Simon Bar Sinister *Gargamel *Chara and Flowey *Madame Medusa and Percival C. McLeach *Alameda Slim *Governor Ratcliffe (Disney) *Shere Khan *Shao Khan *Tzekel Kan *Kilokahn *KOMPLEX *King Mondo *Queen Machina *Set, God of the Desert *Loki, God of Mischief *Prince Lotor *Lord Darkar *Prince Phobos *Kronus (Class of the Titans TV Series) *Morgana Le Fay (King Arthur and the Knights of Justice) *Killer Virus Thrax *Judge Claude Frollo *Evil Queen Grimhilde *The Kanker Sisters *Fake Maria of Metropolis *Sakharine (Tintin Film) *Nightmare Moon *Bill Cipher *Mephiles the Dark *The Big Bad Wolf (Disney) *Pete (Disney) *Scar (Disney) *Dr. Wily *M. Bison *Overlord of the Spiral Zone *Tormack *Dr. Viper (SWAT Kats) *Dr. Viper (Shadow Strikers) *Nemesis (Saber Rider) *Nemesis (Robotix) *Felix Faust *The Grand Duke of Owls *Grendel *Grendel's Mother *The Hood (Thunderbirds) *Zelda (Terrahawks) *Penguin (DC) *The Scarecrow (DC) *Scarface and the Ventriloquist *Sheldon J. Plankton *Sideshow Bob *Jackson Storm *Slappy the Dummy *Gillert Grindelwald *Psy-Crow *Queen Slug-For-A-Butt *Evil the Cat *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Norton Nimnul *Lord Dragonous *Lord Dread and the Biodreads *Wrath-Amon *Jadis the White Witch *Javert *Dr. Zin *Mesogog *Divatox *Trakeena *Kraven the Hunter *The Chameleon (Marvel) *Verminious Snaptrap *Mysterio (Marvel) *Electro (Marvel) *Dr. Octopus *Green Goblin *The Red Skull *Fleshlumpeater *Alexander Paine (A.T.O.M.) *Dr. X *The Drej and the Drej Queen *Master Org *Chernabog *General Thade *Ravana *Lord Arcanon *Bolivar Trask and the Sentinels *Daybreaker *The Master (Doctor Who) *The Rani *The Daleks *Davros *The Cybermen *Albert Wesker *Robbie Rotten *The Duke of Zill *Douche (Sausage Party) *Dr. Putrid T. Gangrene and the Killer Tomatoes *Amatsu-Mikaboshi, God of Evil *Game Show Villain Interceptor *Galvanax *Leezar *Hugo Strange *Hugo A-Go-Go *January Q. Irontail *Dr. Von Richter *Mad Hatter (DC) *Clayface *The XANA Virus *The Mysterons and Captain Black *Dark Surfer *Surtur the Fire Giant *Ming the Merciless *Klytus *General Kala *Twin Queens Polly and Esther of Rayon (Bubsy Video Game) *The Music Meister (likely banished to Exile Isle for making all of Griffin Rock sing, even the Rescue Bots) *Two-Face *The Riddler *Calendar Man (DC) *Sauron *Saruman *Diesel 10 *HighRoller *Mastermind (Loonatics) *Bane (DC) *Lord Ruber *Rasputin (Anastasia) *Rothbart *Sephiroth *Lord Betrayus *Lord Dominator *Evil Genius (Time Bandits) *Witch (The Polar Bear King Movie) *Queen Beryl of the Negaverse *Negaduck *Darth Vader *Emperor Palpatine *The Evil Masked Figure *The Evil Manta *Black Manta (DC) *Dr. Victor Von Doom *The Vortex Queen *The Flea Queen (Plok!) *Xenomorphs *The Predator (Predator) *Skynet and the Terminators *Freddy Fazbear *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Pinhead *Chucky the Living Doll *Leatherface *The Candyman *Ghostface (Scream) *Samhain (Ghostbusters) *Krampus *Dr. Dare (Loonatics) *Master Blaster (Kidd Video) *The Shadow Master *Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Skeleton King *Sizz-Lorr *Emperor Zurg *Jean-Claude Emanuel Zorg *The Nightmare Prince (Midnight Patrol) *The Pinky and the Brain *Balthazar Bratt *Steele (Balto) *Jareth the Goblin King *Grimlord *Count Dregon *Dark Judges Death, Mortis, Fear, and Fire *Immortan Joe *Slappy the Dummy *Flintheart Glomgold *Magica De Spell *The Beagle Boys *The Phantom Blot *Gargamel *Dr. Claw *The Abomination *AIM Leader M.O.D.O.K. *Darkdeath Evilman *Phaeton (Exosquad) *Emperor Dark (Starcom) *Darth Maul *Lord Maliss *Colonel Muska *Drake (The Pepple and the Penguin) *Yubaba (Spirited Away) *Bullseye (Marvel) *Speckles the Mole *Commander Arun Filitt *Oogie Boogie *Clayton (Disney) *Borf (Space Ace) *Mordroc the Wicked Wizard *The Ringmaster (Loonatics) *Merlock *Project Satan *Mom (Futurama) *Father (KND) *Berg Katze *Ego the Living Planet *Venger (Dungeons & Dragons) *HYDRA and Baron Strucker *Bluto *Sa'Luk *King K. Rool *Dr. Killemoff *Miles Mayhem *Malthazard *Mulgarath *Ernst Blofeld *Mozenrath *Gruntilda *Kaiser Greedy *Warhead (Vectorman) *Tabuu (SSBB) *Odlaw *Tamatoa the Crab *Prince Hans *Mad Madame Mim *Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) *Dr. Meta-Evil *Lady Debonair *Venom (Marvel) *Professor James Moriarty *Gorrath (Megas XLR) *Vilgax *El Seed *Silas (The DaVinci Code) *DOR-15 *Shan-Yu *Jenner of NIMH *Joe the Pilot Fish (Help! I'm A Fish) *Buncle the Shipmate (The Magic Pudding Movie) *The Red Ribbon Army *Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS) *Dr. Neo Cortex *Madame Medusa and Percival C. McLeach *Wizeman the Wicked *The Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, and Natasha Fatale *General Spidrax *Jack Spicer *Bad Inc. *Xerxes *Quellor *General Xaviax *Queen Narissa *Vandal Savage *Jimmy Savile *Adolf Hitler *Kahmunrah *Kain, Murderer of Abel and Leader of the Brotherhood of NOD *Lord Atalon *Dr. Zomboss *Megabyte and Hexadecimal *Tai Lung *Archibald Snatcher *Dr. Blight *General Blight *Vulture (Marvel) *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Revolta of the Ghoul School *Mombi and the Nome King *AUTO (Wall-E) *King Candy a.k.a. Turbo *Grim and Hildy Gloom *Guy Gagne *Francis E. Francis *Professor Poopypants *Mordred (Excalibur) *Dr. Simon Fassenden *Shocker (Marvel) *Shocker (Kamen Rider) *Ra's al Ghul *Dick Dastardly *Doc Terror *Kaos (Skylanders) (Chaos's messenger) *Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) (Chaos's cabinet minister) *Sky-Clone (Sky Dancers) (Chaos's tactician) *The Fallen (Predacon) *Xenu, Cthulhu, and Satan (Chaos's Generals) *Chaos (Dissidia) (Master of all villains and creator of evil) Category:Planet Category:Locations